


Two Steps Forward (Thomas's Journal)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas reflects on his recent proposal and how his life has changedBased on RCD Book 3, the end of chapters 1- beginning of chapter 2
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)





	Two Steps Forward (Thomas's Journal)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Why does it take a tragedy to remind us what’s important? I do not suppose my love and absolute adoration of Alex has ever been in doubt, but that moment when I saw fear in her eyes not knowing what would happen next… everything I’ve accomplished, everything I hoped to still achieve–they were gone. I would have given everything to protect her, to spend one more moment with her. It became clear that I could prolong it no more. 

I imagine my decision came as quite a surprise to Alex (and our friends–who I must admit I had honestly forgotten were there) as I looked in her eyes and saw her relief in our mutual safety. No other person or thing could have moved me from her. 

Marriage was something I had long believed was not for me. And yet, the moment I met Alex, something inside of me shifted, slowly, almost unknowingly, preparing and leading me here. I had begun to consider proposal options not long before this trip, though certainly none of them as utterly cliché as getting on one knee on a beach in Hawaii at sunset after a near-death accident. 

Never would have I thought such a moment would exist in my life, one cut straight from the romance genre of film which, I had always criticized for its unrealistic depiction of love. I find myself now questioning whether these films reflected reality this whole time, or has reality warped under such expectations?

Regardless of the influences, I cannot think of a more joyous moment than when Alex agreed to marry me. She is everything I never knew I wanted and needed.

I look at her now, still sleeping safely beside me, and I know that I will spend the rest of my life protecting her and reminding her of my love. Though, I fear that will never be enough. I find myself falling more and more in love with her with each passing day. Thoughts of our future, our wedding, our _family_ consume my every thought. And it is only now that I truly understand why the romance genre is so popular despite the clichés, anyone who has ever been in love can see the truth behind the tropes and it’s beautiful. I would question what was happening to my judgment but the answer would be one word, one perfect word, my favorite word, _Alex_.


End file.
